Injection
by Darkflower123
Summary: "I'm sorry." Rin whispered. "I'm so sorry." If only she could go back in time and fixed this mistake.


_It was a mistake. That boy … He was a mistake._

Kindergarten.

The classroom buzzed with activity as the first day of school begun.

Standing among the mist was a small blonde haired girl.

The most distinctive thing was the large white bow on her head.

She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings, trying to decide which desk to choose.

"Hey," a male voice called out.

The blonde spun around, only to see another blonde facing her.

Him-or her, couldn't tell, wore his blonde hair in a small ponytail and his blue eyes sparkled with wonder.

"I'm Len Kagamine. Nice to meet you." Len held out his hand.

"Uh... R-Rin Kagamine, nice to meet you!" Rin spoke fast and bowed quickly.

A small noise is what Rin made look up.

Len was laughing. Hard.

"You're funny." He smiled and ruffled up her hair.

Later on, Rin would realize that his smile didn't seem just right.

Almost as a crazed person would.

First grade.

"Shut up you annoying child! If you want to make us happy then just die!" Rin's father threw a lamp at Rin.

"Len." She whimpered, curling up in a ball.*

Second grade.

"Your so annoying, just go die." Rei pushed her books right of the table.

Rin bent down to pick up the books, but another person leaned down next to her.

"Rin?" Len asked quietly.

Rin let her bangs cover her eyes so that he didn't see the tears quickly welling in them.

"It's okay." Len patted her back, always being her hero in her desperate times.

Sixth grade.

"Mommy?" Rin reached out her hand from under her father's foot.

"I was never your mother. I should have had an abortion."*

Eighth grade.

"What's with all the scars?" Len pointed to her arm.

After all these years, Len still clung to her like a lost puppy.

"Nothing." She slid her sleeves up, regretting wearing wool today.

No one had to know.

No one had to know she tried more than once to commit suicide

Ninth grade.

"Hey Rin," Len asked.

Rin only nodded her head and continued to eat her lunch on the branch they were sitting on.

"If I commit a murder, will you stay by my side?"

Rin thought all about all the times Len helped her when she was being bullied, when her father hit her to hard so she had to go to the hospital. (Len never knew the reason why)

"Of course," she replied. "I wouldn't just stay by your side, I'd help you. As long as you stay at my side forever."

"Promise?" Len held out his pinky.

"Promise." She hooked their pinkies together.

If she could go back in time, this moment would be the moment she regretted the most.

_Meet me in the abandoned building in the forest.*_

_ I will be waiting. –Len_

An old abandoned building rose up in frontof Rin's view.

She entered the building, smelling of mold and some weird kind of chemical scent.

Following the flickering candlelight, Rin walked through the creepy building.

"Come play with us Rin!" Len's voice echoed in the empty hallway.

"Where are you?!" Rin shouted.

Silence.

Rin continued to make her way through the building, the sun outside setting.

"Rin, hurry up!" Len's voice yelled again.

"I'm coming, where are you?!"

"Over here Rin!" the voice was behind her.

She spun around, only to emptiness.

"Len?" she whispered. Taking only a few steps forward, when a sudden force pulled her back.

"My my," Len's voice came behind her. "You've been a naughty girl, not telling me about your parents, how would I know unless I watch from the window as they beat you. HOW!" Len's voice roared and his hands shook.

"Oh," His voice calmed down. "I guess I go a bit carried away. But that's okay. All those people will be gone soon. Say goodnight!" His voice turned high-pitched at the last sentence.

A white cloth was stuffed in to her mouth and her eyes closed.

"She's awake!" Len cheered.

Rin opened her eyes to see she was strapped to a chair.

"Hi Rinny!" Len looked at her with a smile that was a little too big.

"I want you to meet your new friends. The blue-haired boy is Kaito, the brown-haired girl is Meiko, The pink-haired girl is Luka, The purple-haired man is Gakupo, and the green-haired is Gumi. The last one is Miku." Rin looked at the teal-hair beauty, remembering fond memories of them.

"_Miku-nee, what do you have for lunch today?" A two year old Rin asked the older girl._

"_My usual. What do you have Rin?" Miku munched on a leek._

"_Nothing. Daddy said I'm a bad girl and I can't eat lunch."_

"_You're a liar."_

"No I'm not!"

"_Leave me alone liar." Miku yelled at Rin._

_Rin walked away, obviously distressed._

"_Why does no one believe me?"_

Miku smiled at her in a crazed manor.

Rin looked at all the people watching her the same way Miku is.

"Rin-Chan," Miku spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but the video proved you were right all along from last Tuesday."

Rin froze.

That was the same day were her father beat her with his belt.

"Well I talked to everyone and we decided that you can stay with us, Happy forever." Len smiled in a lustful way.

Len pulled out a green liquid filled Syringe.

"This lets you be immortal and happy. It's the only way to prevent the disease."

Disease? Rin tilted her head.

"The only way to protect you is to kill everyone who hurt you right?" Len smiled.

"W-what did y-you d-do!" Rin stuttered.

"If I eject the Mozaik role drug in a rat, the rats will reproduce wildly, If a Human gets bitten by the rat nothing will happen unless they have sex. The drug will activate in companion and in future offspring. They die after a period of 365 days." Kaito spoke

Rin's eyes widen.

"The only way to prevent from dying is to inject the 'matryoshka' drug in to your system." Len smiled Pulling up the syringe.

"Please no!" Rin yelled.

"You will feel much better after this nap. So smile ne, I love you." Len slid the needle in to her forehead, causing almost immediate sleepiness.

"Take a nice nap; we will all be waiting for you when you wake up."

"Where's mommy Teto-nee?" A small girl with black pigtails and a school uniform pulled on the older girl's skirt.

"I'm not so sure Yuki-Chan, but I'll find some way to get us out of this creepy old forest." Teto responded, pulling on one of her(drills!) pigtails.

Four years ago, a mysterious drug was set loose in the city, eventually spreading across the world.

Scientists proven that if get bitten by a rat, don't have sex. If you don't, you can.

Since not so many people can reproduce, people are dying out.

Truthfully, Teto's and Yuki's mother had an affair and was killed by the rat poisoning.

Teto had only taken Yuki out for a walk so she could ignore it a little longer.

A loud wailing sound echoed through the forest, as if someone was weeping.

"Come on, they might find the way out of here." Teto pulled on Yuki's hand.

The duet entered a clearing, spotting a blonde crying on a log.

"What's wrong Onii-san?" Yuki asked.

The young girl, only around 14 or 15, whipped her head up.

She had pretty blonde hair, but one eye was cerulean and the other was a deep red.

"Get out of here now! You'll be forced to spend an eternity here if you don't go. Leave!" The blonde fiercely whispered.

"What's wron-" Teto was cut off.

"My my Rinny," A blonde boy snuck through the trees and appeared instantly appeared by her side.

"You know it is very bad to be warning visitors away." The boy amber eyes bored in to Teto's.

"Len," Rin spoke weirdly, as if she was afraid. " If you are going to take her, at least let the little girl go. She is too young for the injection."

"Fine." Len nodded her head off in the direction of the woods.

Yuki collapsed by her side, as if knocked down.

Two men, one with purple hair the other with blue hair hoisted her up in the air and dragged her through the dark forest.

"Rin," Len looked at her is lust. "You know what happens when you disobey me right?" Rin flinched.

Rin nodded her head and continue along the path.

Len licked his lower lip in anticipation.

Teto was dragged inside an old building, dragged to a room, and tied to a chair.

"Your punishment will be to inflict the drug Rin." Len spoke with no emotion whatsoever.

A pink-haired lady handed Rin something as she walked up to her.

"What's your name?" Rin spoke coldly, but her eyes beg to differ.

"Teto Kasane." She spoke with hesitation.

Rin put a green filled Syringe against a vein in her forehead.

"We will all be waiting for you when you wake up." She spoke, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

The stuff was injected inside her as she felt really tired.

"I'm sorry." Rin whispered. "I'm so sorry."

**I'm back!**

**Injection is basically about people who wanted to create a better world by killing those evildoers. The ones that are saved go crazy because the stuff is injected right in to their vein.**

**** Both of them are (again) one of my top favorite five stories that I always somehow base off on is ToKyO tEdDy BeAr by MonochromAddict.**

**I really need to stop basing it off the same story!**

**But I can't help it; I love horror/romance between Rin and Len If you haven't already tell.**

**Oh, by the way, Rin is half crazy half normal because you can tell with one red eye and another blue.**

**Len is a pervert!**

**Disclaimer: I'm trying to make this as long as possible so I do not own vocaloids or evil people.**

**Sorry I can't add another 300 words.**

**But… I also based this on super hero by Len Kagamine.**

**Goodnight! Bye!**


End file.
